


The Treasure House

by tiltedsyllogism



Series: wits on tap remixes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, Remix, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sherlock cannot guard so important a secret forever. </p><p>A remix of kedgeree's gorgeous fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/734366">Buried Treasure</a>, which you should read immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treasure House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Buried Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734366) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> Written for the Wits on Tap challenge in 2015 (and migrating to AO3 a year late, oops.) [Redscudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery) is the actual best for dreaming up this brilliant challenge, and for running it again this year, and for writing her own splendid entries, and for being her beautiful self.

The place I cannot bear to let you find  
is where I hide my deepest thoughts of you,  
The treasure-alcove deep within my mind.

The walls and furnishings were ill-defined  
And furnishings, before we met, were few.  
The place I cannot bear to let you find.

I’ve counted on the fact that you are blind  
And will not see the hoarding that I do  
The treasure-alcove deep within my mind

I have become – to this I am resigned –  
a hapless channel, feelings pouring through  
The place I cannot bear to let you find.

I spoke aloud just now, and undermined  
My secret – but perhaps it’s time you knew  
The treasure-alcove deep within my mind.

I’m apprehensive, but your eyes are kind.  
I open up the door, let you into  
The place I could not bear to let you find,  
The treasure-alcove deep within my mind.


End file.
